


Talking Body

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Shidge Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Club Fic, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, M/M, Shidge Week, Shidge Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Shiro has a one-night stand. His roommate is Not Amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the song 'Talking Body' which is totally the song Pidge and Shiro were grinding to before they left the club. Fight me.

Takashi wakes slowly, stretching his three flesh limbs to relieve the tight ache they carry from a night of sleep. His thighs burn in particular, and he grins at the memories the delicious pain brings back.

_ Speaking of… _ he thinks, looking to the other side of the bed and frowning to find it empty. A quick pass of his hand reveals the sheets are still warm, and he can see the tight black dress she wore last night still crumpled on the floor next to his dresser. One of his shirts is gone, and he can smell coffee, so he pulls on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and heads out to see if it’s his one-night stand or his roommate back from his week-long excursion to Toronto.

Takashi isn’t really sure if he can call Pidge a one-night stand. They’ve been flirting all week in their dark little corner of Club Altea, alternating between nursing beers and dancing to the loud, upbeat music with vulgar lyrics. They’d never even kissed before last night, in part because of the three young men that seemed to hover around her. Pidge laughed when Takashi asked if one of them was her boyfriend. “They’re my roommates,” she’d answered. “I don’t have the right bits for Keith or Lance to be interested, and Hunk’s got a long-distance girlfriend. I’m all yours.” The look she’d sent him was enough to fill his veins with fire.

He pads out into the main area of the apartment to find Pidge. She’s scraped her light brown hair up into a messy bun (with what hair tie, he can’t imagine, because her hair was down last night) and she’s wearing one of his button up shirts and the lace panties she’d been wearing last night. She’s focused on the coffee maker, eyes glassy and unfocused. 

This is the first time he’s seen her in the light of day. Her skin is almost translucent in the late morning sunlight filtering in through his curtains, and she has freckles all over her shoulder where his shirt, which is much too large for her, slips down her arm. Her legs are lithely muscled, flexing and relaxing as she shifts from one foot to the other impatiently, glaring at the slow coffee maker with her cognac colored eyes. He’s struck with a pang of arousal watching her in his shirt, in his kitchen, and all he wants to do is push her against the counters and have her again.

Instead, he walks up to her and says, “Good morning, Pidge.”

She mutters something unintelligible at him, turning her glassy gaze to his face. Her eyes soften just a little bit, but she’s still so completely out of it, it makes him want to laugh. Looking at her in the daylight makes him realize how much she looks like his dear roommate Matt, but his sister (who just turned nineteen, much too young for Takashi, who’s getting close to twenty-five) is going to school in Portland. She wouldn’t be in Ontario. So it’s safe. 

He lets himself chuckle at her sleepiness and retrieves two mugs from a nearby cupboard. “How do you take your coffee?”

She mutters something that sounds close to “black,” so he leaves the milk in the fridge and takes the sugar out for himself. They drink their coffee in companionable silence leaning against the counters.

Takashi isn’t quite sure how, but they abandon their mugs at some point and he hauls her on top of the sleek counter and he’s between her legs. They’re just ( _ just,  _ like this isn’t the hottest non-penetrative thing he’s ever done) kissing, her (his) shirt riding up to expose her midriff and her legs wrapped around his waist. She’s tugging at his lower lip with her teeth and her hands are tugging at the material of his t-shirt, and he’s definitely liking where this is going, so he tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls it down from the bun, letting it spill over her shoulders like the most beautiful waterfall he’s ever seen. Even after a night of drinking, dancing, and sex, it smells sweet, like green apples. His thumbs are just brushing the waistband of her panties when the front door of the apartment opens.

On instinct, they jerk apart and look to Matt, who’s standing, frozen, in the doorway, face white. His arms are akimbo, as if he were in the process of making a grand gesture as he walked through the door, and his cherry red suitcase has toppled to its side sadly. His eyes are fixed on Pidge.

Takashi feels his face heat. “Uh, hey, Matt. Welcome home.”

“Matt?” Pidge chokes out, sounding strangled, and Takashi’s surprised to see the look of horror on her face.

“What the hell?” Matt’s suddenly very angry, rushing Takashi and ripping him away from the counter. “Get off her, man!”

“Matt, calm down--” Pidge starts, hopping off the counter to grab his arms, but he bats her away, fury in his eyes.

“I’m guessing you two know each other,” Takashi says, edging away a little. Is Pidge an ex?

Pidge turns a glare on him, which surprises him a little. “Why didn’t you tell me you were Matt’s roommate?”

“How would I know you know each other?”

Distracted from their anger, both Pidge and Matt stare at him blankly. “Are… are you  _ serious? _ Dude, how can you not recognize my sister?”

_ Shit. _

“What are you even  _ doing _ in Ottawa, anyway?” Matt demands, whirling on Pidge and resolutely staring at her face instead of the rest of her half-clothed body. “Do Mom and Dad know you’re here?”

Pidge--Katie, Matt’s little sister’s name is Katie, fucking hell, what has Takashi gotten himself into?--puffs out her cheeks. “The boys and I road tripped up here. We have a long break, and since I’m nineteen, we decided to go clubbing. I knew you’d be in Toronto so you couldn’t bug us if you happened to go to Allura’s club. Not my fault your roommate’s hot and didn’t realize who I was.” She sends a wink Takashi’s way as she says this, ignoring the mournful noise Matt makes. “Speaking of which, how  _ dare _ you keep him to yourself?”

“It’s not my job to help you get laid.” Matt sounds resigned as he goes to retrieve his suitcase. “I’ll just head to Gwen’s. Just… if this is gonna be a  _ thing, _ I don’t wanna hear about it.” He closes the door behind him, not necessarily slamming it, but using a bit more force than strictly needed.

The ensuing silence is short. “Is this a thing?”

Pidge/Katie grins at him, and the expression goes right to his dick. “Oh, this is  _ definitely _ gonna be a thing.” She pulls him closer by his shirt and smashes their lips together again. “Now, I believe we were in the middle of something.”

He grins and hoists her onto the counter again. “That we were.”


End file.
